


Birthday Gift

by rachanlv



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, connor is a tease, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachanlv/pseuds/rachanlv
Summary: It's Hank's birthday and Connor has the perfect gift.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Birthday Gift

'God, Connor is this really necessary?' Hank groans, chasing after Connor's lips as he pulls away, arousal clear in his voice as he pulls on his restraints. He was seated naked on their bed, with his hands tied behind his back with Connor's tie.

'It's your birthday present Hank, I want it to be special' Connor answers, taking a few steps back and admiring his work.

Hank, on the other hand, admires the view before him: Connor is wearing one of Hank shirts; the fabric is loose at the neckline and always slides over to one side, revealing Connor's beautiful pale shoulder and artificial collarbone.

'Special how, exactly?' Hank asks, already impatient, and Connor doesn’t reply, not with words at least. He just sits in the plush chair across from Hank and leans against its back. Hank sucks in a breath as he realizes that Connor is completely naked under that shirt.

'I hope you will enjoy this present, Hank. But I urge you to stay in place, regardless of... what you see.'

And with one swift graceful motion Connor hooked up his leg over the plush arm of the chair, the shirt lifting up with motion and revealing a most spectacular view for Hank to enjoy.

Hank jerks slightly in his place, wanting to touch but not wanting to disappoint Connor like that. Fucking dilemma. So he stays put. Connor smiles at him lovingly and says 'I was thinking long and hard on what present you would like...' he trails off and his hand moves up his own thigh, slowly, teasingly. 'What would bring you joy?' His hand stopped right between his legs, and Hank lets out a low groan in anticipation.

He manages to form a question though, 'And what is that?'

Connor looks at him and stays silent for a moment too long, Hank's dick was already twitching in immense interest just at the sight of Connor sitting before him with his legs spread wide.

'Letting you watch as I fuck myself open for you.'

And Hank fucking _moans_ at these words.

His head spins and heart begins to hammer at his chest as he stares, greedily stares at Connor as he wraps his long, delicate fingers around his perfect dick. He starts out slow, hand sliding up and down almost lazily, breath hitching a little as his dick starts to harden with each move. Hank's mouth waters, god he wants to suck him off right now. Just wrap his mouth around Connor's dick and-

Connor's low moan drags him back to reality and _fuck_ Connor is fully hard now, he's pumping his own beautiful dick right in front Hank. It's maddening.

'Fuck, Connor--'

'Mmm yes?' he manages to rasp out between moans, and god, his _voice_.

'I want to touch you, Connor, let me-'

'Not yet, Hank, _ah-‘_ his sentence was cut short as he ran a thumb over his leaking head and jerked up into his fist for more, chasing his own pleasure.

'Not yet?' Hank echoes and tries his best not to explode on the spot. It all became too much and too soon, watching Connor thrust up into his own hand and not into Hank's, it's fucking torture. He never knew that Connor had it in him.

'You like what you see?' Connor asks almost breathlessly, rolling his hips and fucking himself faster now.

'You're a fucking tease-' was all that Hank was able to say before he was cut short; Connor's other hand came into play. With the filthiest moan that Hank had ever heard, Connor slid his fingers inside his gorgeous ass in one swift motion. All three of them at once, stretching Connor's pretty little hole open, just for Hank. And Hank chokes on his want, his hands are tied and he can’t even touch himself, _fuck._

'God Hank, it feels so _good_ ' Connor nearly mewls, eyes half-lidded, panting hard as he rides his own fingers and pumps his dick.

Hank can’t tear his eyes away from how these gorgeous fingers slide in and out of that tight ass, or from that hand around Connor's leaking dick. But when he looks up at Connor's face that's when his resolve starts to crumble.

'Hank, god I-' Connor voice almost cracks into static, it was a needy plea and Hank doesn’t need to be told twice. He springs into motion, rushing to Connor's side and biting into his panting mouth, licking into his heat. Tongues sliding against each other, it was messy and needy and neither of them could get enough. Connor's hands were behind his back now, undoing his restraints. The very moment his hands were free, he grabbed Connor by the hips and pulled him down onto his dick, _finally_ , he was aching for it for too long. Hank revels in the sensation of being wrapped tight inside Connor, and only when Connor moans against Hank's lips, does Hank start to move. He picks up the pace shortly, sloppy wet sounds of their fucking echoing loudly in the room.

‘God, Hank you’re _perfect_ ’ Connor manages to say between hungry kisses and their shared moans, ‘Harder—‘

And Hank obliges eagerly, fucking him hard, just how Connor loves it, with his fingers digging deep into the artificial skin of his pale thighs. He's so close and he can tell that Connor is too. Hank wraps a hand over Connor's perfect cock and starts to jerk him off, thumb brushing over the oversensitive head just to hear Connor’s needy moans that drive Hank insane. He feels how Connor’s gorgeous ass tightens up around him and with a low drawn-out groan he's coming. Hank catches Connor's lips again in an open-mouthed kiss, his own hips stuttering and with a couple of thrusts, he's coming undone too.

The afterglow is pure bliss. Connor’s gentle hands are drawing circles over his back and shoulders, and the kiss they share is so gentle, sweet and so full of promise that this will never end.

‘Happy 57th birthday, darling.’ Connor hums sweetly, and Hank kisses him again.


End file.
